Feelings, Passion and Love
by Karoles
Summary: Lily precisa ocupar sua cabeça para esquecer de seus pais um pouco. Um trabalho em uma Locadora, uma nova amizade, uma decepção, e seu amor por James pode ficar abalado com a chegada de um estranho Americano a cidade de Londres.- U/A. Nada aqui é meu.
1. Prólogo

**Índice**

1- Emy e Thomas Evans

2- O melhor de todos

3- O Caso verde e vermelho

4- O Anjo e o Demônio

5- A mansão Potter

6- Namorados?

7- O diário de uma louca

8- A vingança de "David"

9- A Decisão do Ministro

10- Weasley's

_**Prólogo.**_

"_Mesmo querendo, nossa história não é um romance de Shakespeare. E mesmo que fosse, romance nem sempre tem um final feliz. Mas quando se está em uma cama de cirurgia em trabalho de parto, esse é um final feliz. Certo? E, mesmo que eu esteja a ponto de fritar um, estou feliz. Meu pequeno Harry está nascendo. E nem assim aquele imprestável do James ta' aqui."_

Depois de um tempo, você descobre que esteve com alguém uma vida inteira, e esse alguém não é merecedor dos seus sentimentos. E que você os sente por outra pessoa. Alguém que está longe. Alguém que não te ama de verdade. E você continua lá, com a esperança que ele vai te olhar. Que vocês vão dançar até a noite acabar.

Porque é disso que se trata a vida: Sentimentos, paixão e amor.

E com Lily e James, **não seria diferente**.

**N/A: Espero que gostem dessa nova fic *...* a inspiração bateu, e eu estou escrevendo ela. Vocês poderiam apertar um botãozinho chamado Review ai em baixo, ele não morde ok?**

**Desculpem o péssimo prólogo. São 03:16 da madrugada, eu precisava compartilhar com vocês.**

**Assim que as Reviews chegarem, eu as respondo.**

**Com amor,**

**Karol.**


	2. Aviso

AVISO AVISO AVISO. ISSO NÃO É UM CAPITULO.

_**N/A:**_ ** Uma pequena desculpa a vocês.**

**No inicio do prólogo, saiu os capítulos de "Em todo Lugar com Você."**

**Algo acidental.**

**IGNOREM, e boa leitura a todos :D**


	3. 1 Rental, school, and James Potter

**Capitulo Um – ****Rental, school, and James Potter**

Eu estava saindo de casa para ir a escola escutando mais uma vez a briga dos meus pais. Eu já estava cansada disso. Eles brigavam por tudo, era pelo meu futuro, sobre o que seria de jantar. Era só eu, ou mais alguém via que o casamento deles já estava acabado?

É traumático para uma garota de dezesseis anos descobrir que o casamento dos pais está acabado. Eu não queria ser a pessoa que teria que dar a notícia para eles sabe, mas parece que Petúnia está ocupada demais com os planejamentos do casamento para se preocupar com a união de nossos pais.

Acho que eu já sofri demais toda minha vida tentando ignorar os múrmuros dos alunos Populares da escola sobre meu cabelo. Sobre meu nome. Meus olhos. Minha altura (ou falta dela). Eles só não insultavam minha inteligência e capacidade de ser extremamente má quando eu quero.

Sou Lily Evans, ruiva, olhos verdes, meço 1,65, mais ou menos mignon. Sou a primeira da turma em tudo, mas nem sempre fui assim. A mais ou menos uns três anos, quando meus pais começaram a brigar sem parar, e meu pai chegava bêbado em casa, eu comecei a me dedicar mais aos estudos, apenas para poder esquecer os gritos que vinham do andar de baixo. Mas me tornar a nerd da turma, só fez com que os garotos do Time de futebol e as Líderes de Torcida me odiassem mais. Só meus pais começaram a ter orgulho de mim. E eu estava feliz com isso.

Enquanto eu ia para a escola devaneando sobre minha vida, passei em frente a locadora que ficava a umas três quadras do prédio onde eu morava, em um bairro mais rico de Londres e notei um cartaz que não estava ali na semana passada. "**Precisa-se de funcionário. Falar com Emma P."**

Bom, além das horas de estudos, eu poderia trabalhar não é? Eu já tenho 16 anos, e completo dezessete em janeiro, daqui tres meses. Estava com tempo até o primeiro sinal da escola, poderia passar ali na locadora, depois eu me virava para ir até a escola.

Entrei na locadora e uma garota mais ou menos com a minha idade me atendeu

- Olá, posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou a garota, acho que estranhando a hora em que eu fui na locadora, eram seis e meia da manha

- Bom, eu estava indo ao colégio e vi o cartaz La fora. Queria saber sobre o emprego.

- A senhora P. ainda não chegou e – olha ela ai. Bom dia Senhora P.

- Emma querida. Pode me chamar de Emma quando não.. a não tinha te visto ai ruiva. No que posso ajudar?

- Ela veio saber sobre o emprego.

- A claro, as vezes eu me esqueço que preciso de uma funcionária nova. Vamos ao meu escritório?

- Eu... é que eu tenho aula agora sete horas, não queria me atrasar.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, nós conversamos e depois Dorcas te da uma carona até a escola ok?

- Eu não queria atrapalhar ninguém. Eu –

- Ruiva, será um prazer te dar uma carona, eu também tenho que ir a um colégio ai, que eu vou estudar.

- Muito bem. Qual o seu nome ruiva?

- Lily Evans, senhora. – respondi meio acuada

- Ela tem respeito. Isso é bom. Vamos, vamos conversar – disse me levando por uma porta – Dorcas, liga pro John e pede pra ele dar uma carona pro Jay, diz que eu vou estar meio ocupada aqui na locadora

- Sim senhora.

Quando entramos no escritório dela, ela me mostrou uma das cadeiras que fica em frente a sua mesa

- Sente-se Evans. Agora conte-me, o que te levou a querer o emprego.

- Fugir dos meus pais principalmente – disse baixo, esperando que ela não escutasse

- Pais difíceis?

- A senhora nem imagina.

Depois disso ficamos mais uns vinte minutos conversando, quando Dorcas abriu a porta

- Senhora P. eu acho que Lily e eu deveríamos ir, se a senhora tiver acabado ai.

- Claro Dorcas. Lily, eu entendo sua situação, mais não vai ser por isso que eu vou te contratar. Você é esforçada, eu vejo. Você trabalha das 16:00h até as 20:00h depois vai pra casa, janta com sua família, descansa e se prepara para a escola do outro dia. Começando hoje.

- A senhora... AAAAH – eu fiquei muito feliz com isso, tanto que dei uma abraço em Dorcas – Muito Obrigada, a senhora não vai se arrepender. De verdade.

Dorcas e eu saímos da locadora e entramos no carro dela pra irmos até a escola.

- Onde você estuda Lily? – perguntou ligando o carro

- Hogwarts

- AAAAH EU VOU ESTUDAR LA TAMBEM! – gritou de emoção – me diz que você vai estar no mesmo ano que eu?

- Estou no ultimo ano. – disse meio acuada com a reação dela

- Isso! Vamos estar no mesmo ano! Desculpe a empolgação Lily, é que é bom conhecer alguém na escola.

Estavamos chegando na escola quando uma Mercedes preta para na vaga ao lado da nossa

- Essa é a Mercedes do John, marido da Emma. O James deve estar com ele e-

-PERAI! Você disse Ja-James? – gaguejei

- Sim. James Potter, filho da Emma. – disse me olhando com uma cara de duvida – porque?

- Não pode ser o mesmo James que eu conheço.

- E existem quantos que estudam aqui? – perguntou Dorcas divertida

- Merda! – disse saindo do carro.

- Ai Lily, esperaaa! – disse gritando atrás de mim

- Dorcas? Evans? – aquela voz. Era ele. O terrível James Potter

- James! E ai cara? – cumprimentou Dorcas – eu e a lily estávamos mesmo falando de-

- DE NADA DORCAS! Não estávamos falando de nada Potter. Dorcas quer fazer o favor de vir comigo, você tem que pegar seus horários na secretaria.

Depois que saímos de perto dos dois eu quase corri, sério mesmo, até aquela secretaria pra me livrar logo do peso do meu pensamento que insistia em voltar pra aquele moreno de olhos esverdeados.

- Lily! Nossos horários são iguais. Você não me disse que estava em quase todas as aulas que o Sirius e o James.

Sirius Orion Black, outro idiota. Talvez um pouco mais que o Potter. Ele e essa trupe, os marotos, vivem juntos. Remus Lupin e Frank Longbotton são os outros integrantes dos marotos.

Remus Lupin é meu melhor amigo, ele e o Pablo. – depois eu apresento o pablitous – Lupin é inteligente, meigo, eu teria sorte em me apaixonar por alguém como ele, mas eu me apaixonei pelo Potter. Outra história também

Frank Longbotton é uma boa pessoa também. A Lice morre de amores por ele, e eu morro de rir disso.

Meu dia foi legal, se relevar todo ele. Dorcas resolveu que seria legal se sentar com o Black em calculo avançado me fazendo sentar ao lado do Potter. Ei coração, você pode ficar quieto um pouco?

- Evans? Posso me sentar aqui? A Dô e sentou com o Sirius e –

- Sem problema – eu o cortei sem realmente olhá-lo. Um olhar e ele ia ver o quanto eu sou apaixonada por ele. Mas acho que isso magoou ele, ele ficou calado o resto da aula, com a cabeça baixa o tempo todo.

**(N/A: uma pequena parte em terceira pessoa pra mostrar a conversa de Sirius e Dorcas na aula de cálculo avançado.)**

- Six, você sabe que eu adoro você e o Jay, e a Lily eu conheci hoje e-

- Dô, a Evans sempre foi um problema para nós sabe. Elas e as amigas não nos deixam em paz. Nem um minuto. James se cansou dela sabe. Dela ele quer distância. E Ela dele.

- Mas você disse-

- Eu sei o que eu disse. Mas a Evans nunca chega até nós. As amigas dela a obrigam a vir até nós e falar com o Remus. Mas se bem que eles são amigos e tudo mais. Dorcas, esquece isso ok? Só.. deixa pra lá.

E foi o que ela fez.

**(N/A: de volta a narrativa da Lily)**

O dia foi estranho, pelo menos. Meu primeiro dia na locadora foi legal, não teve muito movimento, e eu estou pegando o jeito já. Só espero que amanha seja um dia mais meu, e menos James Potter.

N/A: ATÉ QUE ENFIM SAIU UM CAPITULO!

**Como as reviews não chegaram ainda, eu não posso dizer muita coisa.**

**Ameaças começam: SÓ TEM CAPITULO NOVO , COM PELO MENOS UMA REVIEW OK?**

**AUHSHUAHUSHUASHU**

**Beijos,**

**Karol.**


End file.
